Surrender to Me, Part 2
Season 1 finale of Nightwing & Batgirl. "You're a monster",Kilowog said,enraged."The more you anger,the more we become stronger",Atrocitus said.Ganthet ordered the Alpha Lantern Corps. to go to planet Earth and fight the Red Lanterns.Throught broadcasting his ring,Hal Jordan told Kyle Rayner,"Kyle,please protect Carol"."I will",Kyle Rayner said."Very funny.You Green Lanterns keep on fighting though you already know you all won't stand a chance against the Army of Rage",Atrocitus said."That's what willpower is about.It is the strength that keeps you fighting",Batgirl said."Fighting for nothing",Atrocitus said."You are right.Fighting is of no use anymore cause clearly you have the superior side.I will finally do your favor",Hal Jordan said."Hal!No!There must be another way",Nightwing said."This is the best way.I can't think of another",Hal Jordan said.He removed his ring and gave it to Atrocitus.Atrocitus now wore the ring on his left ring finger and the left side of his body turned green."Ahh!It feels great.I feel the essence of willpower flowing through my veins.All Green Lanterns,bow down to me",Atrocitus said,as he broke the prison bars.Meanwhile at Earth,through the television of a big warship,the Green Lanterns and Red Lanterns watched Atrocitus rule over Green Lanterns."All hail Atrocitus!",the Red Lanterns yelled several times.Kyle Rayner and the Alpha Lanterns kept fighting the Red Lanterns.Then,they suddenly felt enraged,and the essence of rage took over them.They became Red Lanterns and also yelled "All hail Atrocitus".Along with the Red Lanterns,they are attacking everything in their surroundings.Ganthet didn't bow.He said,"I will never bow down to you.You're not a real ruler"."Then I'll make you bow down to me",Atrocitus said,as he shot Ganthet with a willpower bolt,and Ganthet falls to his knees."I got what you wanted.Now,tell your army to stop",Hal Jordan said."You think it's that easy?You're a fool",Atrocitus said.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,Hal Jordan,Javelin,Goldface,and Solomon Grundy went to the R-Ship."Like they could stop my army from destroying their planet",Atrocitus said,as he saw them fly away."They will find a way.And your army will fall",Kilowog said."But,you will all fall first",Atrocitus said,as he absorbed the powers of all Green Lanterns.Meanwhile at the R-Ship,Hal said,"Faster,we're running out of time"."Where are we going anyway?",Goldface asked."To the Temple of Ion",Hal replied."And who's Ion?",Batgirl asked."The embodiment of willpower.He is someone we could rely on",Hal said."Temple of Ion,coming up.300 miles northwest",Nightwing said.Later they reached it.Now,they talked to Ion.This being looks like a shark,and a spirit."Ion,Oa is at dire conditions.We need you now more than ever.I am their only hope against Atrocitus.Do you have a Green Lantern power ring left?",Hal asked."Unfortunately,no more rings are left.But,I can give you an advice.They said you are their only hope.They believed in you.It's time you believe in yourself as well.You and your companions should never lose hope.Use every bit of willpower left in your bodies.And for you,Hal.Remember everything you learned while you were still a Green Lantern",Ion replied."Thanks,Ion.We will do what we can",Hal said."Me bored here now.I want kick butts",Solomon Grundy said."Okay,Grundy.If that's what you want",Nightwing said."Be careful",Ion said.Now,the heroes rode the R-Ship.Meanwhile at Earth,the Alpha Lanterns are still fighting the Red Lantern army.Later,the heroes got back to the outside of prison of Oa.Atrocitus was still absorbing the powers of other Green Lanterns and Ganthet.Goldface fired his gold gun at Atrocitus to distract him.His power absorption was interrupted and the Green Lanterns are dropped down.The heroes now attacked Atrocitus at once.They had a long fight with Atrocitus,but later they are all defeated.Hal Jordan tried to rise but Atrocitus struck him down with a red bolt of energy."Don't even bother getting up",Atrocitus said.Hal Jordan got up again,and went Atrocitus tried to strike him again,he protected himself with a green energy shield.Atrocitus was shocked and said,"How?"."If there's anything I learned from being a Green Lantern,it's to find light in the middle of the dark.To find the solutions between problems.To find hope in the midst of trials",Hal Jordan said.As he say every sentence his power becomes greater,and he unleashed a green beam of energy at Atrocitus from his chest.He punched him and sent him flying through the sky,and brought him back to ground again."He's done.Ganthet,do what you must",Hal said.Ganthet sent him back to the prison along with his elite companions and crushed his Red Lantern ring.Hal Jordan also got his ring back."Sweet dreams",Ganthet told Atrocitus.Meanwhile at Earth,the Red Lanterns stopped attacking and retreated."That's right.You better run",Green Man said.Moments later,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Hal Jordan returned to Coast City and sent Goldface,Javelin,and Solomon Grundy to jail.Then,they went to Ferris Aircraft and Hal Jordan thanked Kyle Rayner for taking good care of Carol Ferris."You saved the galaxy again?",Carol asked him."Yes.Without my ring",Hal Jordan said."How's that even possible?",Ferris wondered."My powers run through willpower.I hope we have enough willpower for our relationship to last a lifetime",Hal said."We will.I promise",Carol Ferris said.They hugged.Nightwing and Batgirl hugged too. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Javelin,Goldface,Solomon Grundy,Carol Ferris Green Lantern Corps:Hal Jordan,Guy Gardner,Kyle Rayner,Kilowog,Tomar-Re,Abin Sur,Arisia,Salaak,Iolande,Aa,Arx Guardians:Ganthet Alpha Lantern Corps:Boodikka,Green Man,Chasselon,Varix,Kraken,John Stewart,Hraalkar Red Lantern Corps:Atrocitus(major appearance),Red Lanterns Cameos:Bleez,Veon,Vice,Skallox,Rankorr,Zillius Zox,Abyssma,Antipathy,The Judge,Ratchet